


(mis)trust

by thedevilchicken



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Post-Canon, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Riddick joins the team.





	(mis)trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



Johns Sr bosses him around just like his kid used to try to, way back in the day. He guesses that's kind of the big guy's job now, though, and he's better at it than Billy ever was. 

They all figured it was easier to watch their backs when they knew exactly where to find each other. Riddick came aboard, not exactly into open arms 'cause their hands were firmly on their firearms, but he wasn't sure if he didn't deserve that. 

At the airlock, Dahl blew him a kiss. Johns laughed and shook his head, and that was that. 

*

The first time they all nearly died, it was Johns's fault. Riddick smirked instead of telling him _I told you so_ , but Johns didn't take that any better. 

The second time, it was Riddick. Dahl slapped his face and told him not to pull that shit again then stalked off to her quarters. Johns just looked at him. 

"Let me guess," Riddick said. "You're not mad, you're disappointed." 

"I'm both," Johns replied. "I regretted bringing your sorry ass on board already. Try not to make it worse." 

The next job, he tried harder. Turned out he'd taken it to heart. 

*

They finished work six hours ago, mediocre pay for perp-delivery to some backwoods slam. That's not every job - they're mercs, not bounty hunters - but it's easy money.

"What's your name?" Riddick asks. 

"Johns." 

"First name, genius." 

" _Boss_ ," Johns says, drily. "Got a problem with that?"

Riddick salutes. "No, sir," he says. But the fact they're naked kinda ruins the effect. 

Eighteen months since he came aboard and every time Johns trusts him, that's more choice than nature. Like Riddick doing teamwork. 

Johns gets on top and pins him to the bunk. 

Riddick lets him. That's a choice he makes, too.


End file.
